


Day 1

by Mangafrk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Day 1: Ass Worship





	Day 1

The moment Hakyeon feels his hips being raised off of the bed, he knows that he’s done for. Sanghyuk presses a light kiss to one cheek, and then the other, making him moan. He presses his hands into the small of Hakyeon’s back, dragging them down to palm at both sides of his ass. Sanghyuk gently pulls his cheeks apart, rubbing a thumb along Hakyeon’s hole, pressing softly. He makes a soft noise of pleasure when it opens for him ever so slightly. 

Sanghyuk presses his mouth suddenly against his left cheek, biting lightly on the skin before sucking on it to create a hickey; a possessive mark that only the two of them will ever be able to see. He moves over to do the same thing to the other, taking his time to touch every inch of skin. 

Suddenly he moves over to the middle, running his tongue over Hakyeon’s hole, he moans softly at the feeling. “Fuck,” It takes almost all of his strength to resist the urge to push his hips back into Sanghyuk’s face. “You’re so good.”

Hakyeon feels Sanghyuk smirk, pressing his tongue harder against him, finally breaching his hole. He gasps, gripping his fingers tighter into the fabric of the pillow beneath him. While the intensity is focused mainly in one place, Sanghyuk continues to run his fingers lightly along Hakyeon’s hips. He shivers at the feeling of the soft-touch along his hot and sensitive skin, prompting Sanghyuk to push his tongue inside harder.

One of Sanghyk’s hands moves downwards and Hakyeon makes a noise of confusion, which Sanghyuk shushes quickly. Everything becomes clearer when a finger presses suddenly alongside the tongue, pressing inside slowly. The wetness created from his mouth allows it to slip in easily. Sanghyuk’s other hand moves as well, gently taking Hakyeon’s cock and stroking it slowly. Hakyeon feels embarrassingly sensitive, feeling even now that he is not going to last very long. 

Finally, Sanghyuk pulls his mouth off, pressing a gentle kiss to his hole and pushing in a second finger. “That feel good baby?” The teasing lilt to Sanghyuk’s voice both irritates and delights Hakyeon, almost making him want to smack him. He knows, however, that if he does that it is very likely that Sanghyuk will stop what he is doing. 

Instead, he moans, allowing himself to push back on the fingers inside him. “Yeah,” he sighs.

Seemingly pleased by this, Sanghyuk begins to speed his strokes on Hakyeon’s cock, making them increasingly hard to ignore. It isn’t helped by the fact that Sanghyuk has managed to find his prostate, pressing into the spot more when he shudders at the feeling of it. Sanghyuk pushes a third and final finger into Hakyeon, continuing to press into his prostate with every thrust.   
Hakyeon feels himself getting closer and closer, knowing that he will not be able to hold back much longer. Not wanting to keep Sanghyuk from what he is doing, Hakyeon tries his best to not think about the touches on him but finds it incredibly hard to do so. He is about to warn Sanghyuk of how close he is but is interrupted by the feeling of teeth pressing into the skin of his hip. This of all things is what pushes him over the edge as he comes around Sanghyuk’s fingers. 

When he finally feels able to open his eyes, Sanghyuk has magically returned with a cloth to help wipe him up with. He turns over onto his front and allows him to clean his stomach. As Sanghyuk rubs the cloth over him, he takes care to be gentle around his genitals, being careful of overstimulating him. 

Hakyeon appreciates the effort, but can’t help but notice the hardness still very much present in Sanghyuk’s sweatpants. Once he is done cleaning him, Hakyeon runs a hand down his abdomen, bringing it to rest on his crotch. 

Sanghyuk bites his lip as he tries not to make any noise, but allows himself to be pulled closer when Hakyeon tugs on his hips.

Resting his face on Sanghyuk’s stomach, Hakyeon looks up to see him looking down at him. “Allow me to return the favor,” he murmurs, smiling at the sudden dark look in Sanghyuk’s eyes as he drops his face lower.


End file.
